


Как на самом деле познакомились Сюаньцзан и Шасэн

by First_officer



Category: Journey to the West
Genre: Gen, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>трудовые будни бедного водного демона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как на самом деле познакомились Сюаньцзан и Шасэн

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H. Z.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H.+Z.).



Знойным летним вечером путники подошли к берегу реки. Сюаньцзан порядком устал, Сунь Укуна достал ворчащий Чжу Бацзе, так что они пропустили мгновение, когда вода запенилась и явно демонический водоворот образовался посреди мирного течения неполноводной реки.  
– Наконец-то вкусное мясо монаха достанется мне! – завывал гортанный голос, разносясь по пустынному берегу довольно громко. Однако Сунь Укун не впечатлился и, почесав щеку, вышел вперед.  
– Кто говорит? Шасэн, ты, что ли?  
– Да-а-а… – удивленное «ааа» еще долго разносилось эхом.  
Царь обезьян поморщился.  
– Слушай, не позорься. Эхо давно не в моде. Выходи, поговорим.  
– А с кем ты идешь? – внезапно засомневался голос.  
Сунь Укун презрительно глянул на оборванца монаха и явно голодного Чжу Бацзе.  
– Это типа легендарный Сюаньцзан и этот… второй демон. Все время забываю, как его зовут по матушке.

Чжу уставился на него неодобрительно и сделал большие глаза. Как он думал, устрашающие. Сунь Укун тяжело вздохнул, кашлянул.  
– Короче, это второй сильный демон после меня. Ты выходишь?  
– А ничего, что я не в образе?  
Сунь Укун страдающе посмотрел на монаха, тот невозмутимо улыбался. Видимо, какой-то тайной мудрости Будды в таких случаях.  
– Ничего. Ты же сам хотел съесть монаха. Значит, вроде бы знаешь, кого ждешь, тут никого лишнего.  
– Да я просто… кажется, неэффектно выступил? Может, мне повторить? Ну, знаешь, больше шума, чтобы ветер подул…  
Чжу Бацзе сел на землю с видом демона, который никуда не пойдет. Сунь Укун пожал плечами.  
– Детство у него было тяжелое. Прояви понимание. – И добавил громче: – Ладно, значит, мы подходим к реке. Начинай.  
– Подожди! А ты можешь попросить, чтобы монах испугался? Ну, сказал что-то вроде «О! Мне пришел конец! Это тот самый Шасэн!»  
– НЕТ! – отрезал Сунь Укун.  
Демон, видимо, сникнув, надолго замолчал. Водоворот не утихал, мешая пройти.  
– Так ты выходишь или нет? – у царя обезьян кончилось терпение.  
– Нет, – обиделся водный демон, отозвавшись совсем грустным голосом и даже без эха.  
Сюаньцзана тронули интонации, и он решил вмешаться.  
Правда, Сунь Укун подозревал, что тронул его больше голодный желудок и он хотел скорее поужинать.  
– Мне когда начинать пугаться?  
Демон, воспрянувший духом отозвался быстро:  
– Когда водоворот станет черным и большим!  
Деликатный Сюаньцзан покладисто согласился, чем вызвал гневный взгляд Сунь Укуна.  
– Ты бы вообще стоял в стороне, пока я с ним разберусь.  
– Не все войны можно выиграть копьем.  
– Ха!  
– Вы меня совсем не слушаете! – снова обиделся водный демон.  
– Слушаем очень внимательно, – тактично вернулся к берегу реки Сюаньцзан.  
Демон что-то проворчал, затем воды потемнели, налетел ветер.  
– Я великий Шасэн!..  
– Тридцать третий сын своего отца, – вставил Сунь Укун и зевнул.  
– Заявляю, что я съем тебя, монах!  
– Говорю же, тяжелое детство. Вечно недоедал, – продолжал комментировать Сунь Укун.  
– ААА!!! Ты ужасный демон! – сорвался с баса на визг совершенно сбитый с демонических интонаций Шасэн.  
– Ничего-ничего, продолжай, – подбодрил Сюаньцзан.  
– Не буду, – едва не плача ответил водный демон и стер водоворот с поверхности реки. – Тебе даже не страшно!  
– Ну, в самом начале было немного страшно…  
– Правда? – уцепился за эту возможность Шасэн.  
– Конечно! – Сюаньцзан постарался быть убедительным. – Иди, потренируйся, в следующий раз лучше получится.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Труд и терпение всегда приносят результат, – менторским тоном ответил монах.  
– Но как же я буду тренироваться без вас?  
– Ты можешь пойти с нами, – легко предложил Сюаньцзан, Сунь Укун в знак протеста лег на землю рядом с Чжу Бацзе.  
– Что я сделал не так? – шепотом спросил монах.  
Царь обезьян покрутил пальцем у виска, подозревая, что скоро этот жест станет модным. Слишком часто он это делал. Издержки мировой славы.  
Сюаньцзан, однако, не одобрял ущемления прав демонов и вообще старался избегать дискриминации.  
Поэтому он повторил свое предложение.  
– И я смогу тренироваться? – уточнил Шасэн.  
– Конечно.  
– А Сунь Укун не будет мне…  
– Буду! – отозвался с земли лежащий Сунь Укун, пожевывая соломинку. – Еще как буду! Знаешь, какой я голодный! Ни одного, блин, банана со вчера! Давай вылазь уже, пойдем в селение. Ужинать.  
Показавшийся из-за скалы здоровяк осторожно протопал к путникам.  
– Шасэн, – вежливо представился он, следя за тем, чтобы взбалмошный царь обезьян не выкинул чего-нибудь неприличного и не поставил его в ситуацию, не подобающую рангу его высокого демонского класса. Однако царь лежал на земле, по-прежнему наблюдая за облаками. Шасэн проникся силой монаха. Как он, должно быть, силен, что даже Сунь Укун не спорит с ним. Сам Великий Мудрец, Равный Небу. Как все-таки ему, Шасэну, сегодня повезло.  
– Значит, я могу пойти с вами?  
– Ага, будешь листики носить, когда салфетки кончатся…  
– Перестань! – Сюаньцзан старался хоть что-то сделать с ехидным настроением своего самого сильного ученика, но обычно не получалось. Но тут Сунь Укун внезапно успокоился. Это было крайне подозрительно, так что проснулся даже Чжу Бацзе, лениво дремавший на солнышке.  
– Слушай, водный демон Шасэн, ты производишь жалкое впечатление, – Сунь Укун деловито собирался в дорогу, повертел посох, поискал глазами солнце, показательно отряхнулся.  
– Почему? – расстроенный Шасэн заморгал в лицо монаху совершенно грустными глазами.  
Сюаньцзан упер руки в бока и обернулся на царя обезьян.  
– Даже рыбы не предложил! Где твое уважение! Это же тот самый монах – твой будущий наставник! Он будет показывать тебе, как лучше пугать монахов, а ты… а ты… прямо не знаю, позоришь весь демонский род!

Шасэн заморгал еще чаще и поколдовал над водой, скромно оглядываясь на монаха извиняющимся взглядом.  
– Что ты делаешь? – требовательно прошептал Сюаньцзан в ответ на лукавую ухмылку Сунь Укуна.  
– Пользу приношу, – отозвался тот. – Должен же я довести тебя до Западного Рая. Хотя сам решай – сытый пойдешь или голодный?  
– Карпов вот люблю, – громко и решительно заявил Сюаньцзан, как будто продолжая разговор с Сунь Укуном.  
– Правда, что ли? – заулыбался тот, и монах покорно вздохнул. Он смирился с интонациями и предполагал, что Шасэну тоже придется ко многому привыкнуть. Но ничего, путешествие ведь только начиналось…


End file.
